Past, Present, Future
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sometimes the past can trip us up or hold us back from making important decisions about our future. Especially when it comes to relationships and especially when you've been deeply hurt by someone in the past. Is it really fair to put that baggage onto someone else or is it better to lean into the future...even if it scares the crap out of you?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: This is a missing scene of sorts from 5x1. I decided to write this fic after reading a post on Tumblr that captainepoppins started about Sharon's facial expression at the end of 5x1 and that the-witchy-nerd and that-geek-in-the-tardis speculated could've been because as Andy hugged Sharon his hand ran down her back before disappearing from view of the camera angle and although I'm not inclined to think that was the reason for Sharon's freaked out facial expression (I'm on team "having a moment of disturbing clarity"). Anyways this fic is a missing scene about where Andy's hand really went, their dinner conversation about alternatives to Andy moving to a place in Silver Lake, and where that conversation takes them. Enjoy! 

**Past, Present, Future**

As they stood there in Sharon's office making dinner plans so they could talk about alternatives to Andy selling his house and moving into a place in Silver Lake, they hugged. As they hugged, Sharon felt Andy's hand dipping lower than it usually did when they were at work until it came to rest lightly against her butt.

"You do know your hand is on my butt, right?" Sharon asked him.

"Uh huh. That's why I'm standing in front of you. That way it just looks like we're hugging and nobody can see where my hand is. Would you rather I remove it?" Andy mischivously asked her.

"No. I think you can leave it there for another minute or so without drawing any attention," replied Sharon.

"I miss you," Andy whispered in Sharon's ear.

"I miss you too," replied Sharon as her lips momentarily brushed against Andy's ear before they broke apart.

"So, dinner in an hour?" Andy asked to confirm.

"Yeah," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before he turned around and left her office.

* * *

About an hour later, Sharon and Andy left work and headed to their favorite Italian restaurant. It was a quiet and quaint little restaurant that would provide them with enough privacy to discuss alternatives to Andy moving to a place in Silver Lake.

As the waiter took them to their table in a semi secluded area near the back of the restaurant and took their drink orders, both Andy and Sharon could feel a sense of nervousness at the conversation they were about to have.

"As you know, I've been a little hesitant and distant about the whole idea of you and I moving in together, but I want to make sure you know that my hesitation has nothing to do with you," Sharon began.

"I know. I understand that you may not be ready for all of that yet and that's totally fine," replied Andy.

"I appreciate you not pushing the issue too much and giving me time and space to think about all this. With that being said, I think I've come to a decision on this," said Sharon.

"And what would that be?" Andy asked her.

"I'll be honest. The idea of moving in together scares the crap out of me. With that being said, I also realize that a lot of my fear comes from my own baggage of the past and it's not fair to put that baggage on you," said Sharon.

"I'd hold you and your baggage everyday if that's what it took," replied Andy.

Sharon smiled at that before she said, "I know and that's one of the things I love most about you."

"Wait. Did you just say…" Andy trailed off.

"Uh huh. I know it's taken me a while to be able to say it, but I love you, Andy. So much," said Sharon

Andy grinned from ear to ear before he replied, "I know it's probably no secret to you, but I love you too, Sharon. Baggage and all."

"Yeah, that part was pretty obvious," Sharon told Andy as she smiled and ran her thumb along the top of Andy's hand.

"Well, I wasn't exactly trying to keep it a secret. Just patiently waiting for you to catch up," Andy told her.

"Well, I appreciate that and I have a feeling your patience is about to pay off," Sharon told him.

"Why?" Andy asked curiously.

"Because I've decided to lean into my fear and agree to the idea of moving in with you," Sharon told him.

"Wait. What?" Andy asked in shock.

"I said I want to move in with you," repeated Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

Just then, Andy stood up next to the table and said, "Come here."

Sharon stood up before she asked, "You wanna do this here in the middle of the restaurant?"

"Damn right, I do," Andy told her as he lifted her slightly off the ground and softly kissed her.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask how you feel about all of this," Sharon told Andy.

"Nope. Listen, I know the idea kind of freaks you out, but I'll be there with you every step of the way. I want you to talk to me if you're scared or concerned about something," said Andy as he rubbed his thumb along the top of Sharon's hand.

"I know. I will," Sharon told Andy as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Sharon and Andy drove back to Sharon's condo so he could drop her off.

As they stood in the hallway in front of the door to Sharon's condo, Andy rested his hands on Sharon's hips as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

When Sharon broke the kiss a minute later, she looked up at Andy and stroked his arm as she whispered, "Don't go back to Valencia tonight."

Andy looked at Sharon and smiled as he said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good because we happen to have the condo to ourselves tonight," Sharon told Andy flirtatiously as she unlocked and opened the door.

"How'd you pull that off?" Andy asked her as he shut and locked the door.

"Rusty figured you'd be staying over tonight. So, he volunteered to give us a bit of privacy to celebrate," Sharon explained as she ran her hands along Andy's sides.

So, he knows about all of this?" Andy asked in reference to them moving in together.

"Yeah, I talked to him about it the other night after you left. I knew he'd overheard us talking and I wanted to see where he was at with the idea," Sharon explained.

"Well, I assume he's at least okay with it if he gave us privacy to celebrate," replied Andy as he rested his hands on Sharon's hips.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "Yeah. He said he's okay with it as long as he has his own room to go to so he doesn't have to see us make out everywhere."

"And let's face it, once we're living together, there will be plenty of making out," replied Andy.

"Uh huh. I'm thinking more about right now though," said Sharon flirtatiously as she played with Andy's tie.

"Did I mention that I've missed you?" Andy whispered in Sharon's ear as he pulled her towards him.

Sharon chuckled as she placed her lips next to Andy's ear and whispered, "Once or twice."

It was then that Sharon and Andy began kissing. Their kissing quickly turned passionate and they wasted no time letting their hands explore each other's bodies. As they continued kissing and exploring, Sharon began leading them down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Once they made it to the doorway of her bedroom, Sharon momentarily broke the kiss as she whispered suggestively in Andy's ear, "You don't have to hide where your hands are now."

Andy smiled at Sharon before he settled his hands against her butt and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

Sharon's breath hitched at the close contact.

"Nope. This is one of the few places where we don't have to hide anything," said Andy.

Next, it was Sharon's turn to surprise Andy as she lightly scraped her teeth against his earlobe. He softly moaned before he said, "You know that drives me crazy."

" 's kind of the idea. Just imagine. Once we move in together, we'll get to come home and fall into bed next to each other every night," Sharon told him.

Just then, Andy backed them up until the back of Sharon's knees hit the bed and they fell onto it together. Sharon laughed as Andy lay next to her with his hand on her hip and whispered, "Not to mention that we'll get to do this a lot more often."

"So, that's why you wanted me to move in with you. So, we could have more sex," replied Sharon jokingly.

"That wasn't exactly why I wanted you to move in with me, but it definitely falls under the same category as the reason," Andy told her.

"And what would that be?" Sharon asked Andy.

"To be closer to you," answered Andy.

"Really?" Sharon asked him.

"Uh huh. Physically, said Andy as he inched his face closer to Sharon's.

"Emotionally," Andy whispered into Sharon's ear.

Andy could feel a slight shiver run down Sharon's back at that second one and was pretty sure it was a combination of his choice of words and the fact that his breath had probably blown across her neck as he spoke.

Andy looked into Sharon's eyes before he smiled and said the last one, "Intimately."

Sharon chuckled before she said, "I think we've got that last one covered pretty well."

"Uh huh. It's always fun to practice though," Andy said mischievously.

Sharon proceeded to answer by pulling Andy's face towards hers and giving him a searing kiss. One filled with desire, love, and a whole lot of passion.

The future may scare her a bit, but as long as they had each other and kept talking about their feelings and the things that scared them, Andy knew everything would work out as it should. As for the present moment…well…there wasn't much need for talking. 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic. As always, let me know what you thought of it by leaving me a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
